


Food For Thought

by Am_Shady



Series: Do Knot Feed The Animal [2]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Patsy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Analingus, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, F/F, Fellatio, Food Sex, Fucking, G!P, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, Modern Era, NSFW, Omega Delia, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Shady/pseuds/Am_Shady
Summary: Wedding planning when in heat is probably not the best idea.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Do Knot Feed The Animal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158731
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Trolli-olli-o!!!
> 
> Remember that food for thought you asked for? Well here it is!  
> Don't say I never give you anything!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> The Cockroach!
> 
> Seriously though folks, there's a lot in this one, so check the tags and if there's something that squicks you either glance over that section or don't read this at all. Just don't complain to me afterwards if you do read it.
> 
> Welsh translations in the end notes.

“We don’t like cake!”

Patsy shifted uncomfortably in the kitchen chair, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her as she sighed. “Deels, we like cake just fine. I told you it was a bad idea to do this now.”

The agitated brunette growled as she threw the wedding cake sample back down on the plate. She couldn’t sit still, she was sweaty and she was miserable, and Patsy knew she could make her fiancée feel better if she’d only let her.

“7 weeks, Patience. We get married in 7 weeks and there is so much still to do!” Delia whined, clawing at her own hair.

Delia’s frustration had been rolling off her in waves for close to 45 minutes now, and Patsy’s body, finely attuned to her mate’s needs, was quite literally aching to take action. “I know there is darling,” the redhead said gently, “but you’re never going to be able to concentrate in the middle of a heat episode.” She reached out to ease Delia’s grip on her scalp, but the hand was snatched away.

“You’re only saying that because your fucking knob’s hurting.”

Oh Delia was so delightful when she got like this. Patsy had to stop herself from grinding her teeth. “Yes, it hurts,” she bit out, “because you are hurting and you need looking after. Stop fighting it, please!”

“We don’t have time Patsy!” cried Delia, slamming her hands down on the table.

“And trying to do anything when you’re like this wastes time,” Patsy pointed out, standing up and gently grasping Delia’s arms. “So will you please just let me take the edge off?”

The brunette groaned long and hard, but the fight seemed to leave her with the sound. “All right. Yes.”

Whimpering, Delia allowed herself to be pulled to standing before Patsy tenderly removed the Welshwoman’s dressing gown, all the while lavishing her skin with small kisses.

“You’re going to be all right love,” Patsy cooed. “Just let me take care of you.”

She quickly moved the plates of cake to one side of the table before manoeuvring Delia to face the wooden surface, placing a hand between her shoulder blades and encouraging the brunette to bend over.

“Good girl,” Patsy murmured as Delia pressed her face against her forearms, allowing her hands to caress her omega’s back in soothing strokes. “I’ll be quick, I promise.”

As much as she longed to take care of Delia in the traditional manner, she knew that the brunette’s objections regarding time were most likely that she didn’t want to have to deal with a knot right now. So in order to avoid temptation she’d have to go back to the classic lesbian playbook.

Leaning down, Patsy kissed along Delia’s spine, inhaling deeply. Her mate’s skin smelt fresh and sweet from the shower they’d shared less than an hour ago, but the taste of her heat, her need, was a heady counterpoint. When she squeezed Delia’s buttocks the smaller woman groaned longingly. Patsy loved the fact that Delia enjoyed her admiration of her arse. It was so beautiful, absolutely perfect, sometimes she just wanted to sink her teeth into those gorgeous cheeks…

Patsy’s erection was getting more difficult to ignore, and with Delia still agitated the temptation was growing too strong, so she dropped to her knees and swiped her tongue firmly between the omega’s drenched, swollen lips.

Delia’s head shot up from the table. “Oh shitting hell!” she cried, rocking back against Patsy’s face. “I wasn’t expecting you to do that!”

Grinning, Patsy squeezed Delia’s bum again, letting her tongue play lightly over Delia’s heated flesh, testing to see what would get the best reaction out of her today. Delia was so slick, her wetness already coating Patsy’s chin, and Patsy couldn’t be happier. Her omega tasted so good when she was in heat. She’d be content to leisurely explore Delia like this all day if only the brunette would let her.

“Patience! Please stop messing around!”

Right, yes, she had a job to do. Using one hand to encourage Delia to arch her back, Patsy reached out her tongue to lick small circles around the brunette’s clit. A shiver ran through the petite body, and a tiny peep of appreciation reached Patsy’s ears. If need be, Patsy knew she could get Delia off in just over a minute, and so she changed it up, flicking her tongue up and down the left side of Delia’s sensitive little bud. The muscles under her hands began to tighten, Delia humming as her pleasure started to build. Every dozen strokes or so Patsy would circle again briefly and then return to flicking, her own breath becoming as laboured as Delia’s as she felt for her partner’s cues; a stilted rock of her pelvis, trembling in her thighs, a desperate hand reaching back to clutch at her wrist. But instead she heard fingernails scratching at the surface of the table, and Delia was bearing back against her face.

“Pats! Fingers!” Delia whined, her voice muffled where Patsy suspected she was biting down on her own arm. “Fingers now!”

Patsy should’ve known her mate was too far gone for external stimulation to be enough, so she kissed across the Welshwoman’s amazing bum and eased three fingers into her wonderfully lubricated entrance. Delia squeezed hard around her digits, huffing out shuddering breaths that turned into rolling groans when Patsy withdrew and hammered back into her. Delia pressed back into every thrust, taking Patsy knuckle deep. The lewd sounds of her fingers entering and exiting Delia’s body at speed were glorious, as were the growing cries tumbling from Delia’s mouth. 

Patsy’s heart pounded as her focus fluctuated, her body desperate for release, but that was not the aim here. She needed to distract herself, she needed something else to do. Her mouth watered at the lingering flavour of the brunette’s wetness on her tongue, but she’d have to disturb Delia and change positions in order to apply her mouth to the woman’s sex again…but there was another gloriously sensitive area in much easier reach.

Desperately trying to ignore the intoxicating slapping of her knuckles against Delia’s swollen flesh, she took a deep breath and kneaded her omega’s buttock with her free hand, giving her just enough space to blow a stream of cool air over her arsehole.

“Fucking fuck!” Delia shrieked, rising on her hands and turning to glare at Patsy over her shoulder. “Give a girl some warning will you?!”

Patsy froze in the face of her fiancee’s ire. Apparently she’d fucked up. “Sorry darling,” she squeaked, chewing her lip nervously.

Delia took a moment to compose herself, gathering all her long, sexy, gorgeous hair over one shoulder before pinning Patsy with a pointed gaze. “Did I tell you to stop?”

The redhead gawped. She hadn’t been expecting that. “Well, no…but—”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Delia smirked, before settling back down on the table.

A grin spread unbidden across Patsy’s face, and as her fingers resumed their pace she knelt up to litter kisses across Delia’s lower back, continuing down, down until her lips met the twitching ring of muscle. She felt the brunette hold her breath as she continued planting wet open-mouthed kisses around the area. Only when Patsy ran her tongue from her own palm all the way up to Delia’s coccyx did the Welshwoman groan the breath back out, apparently surrendering into the surface of the table.

“Ohhhh…Pats…that’s so nice,” Delia mewled when Patsy repeated the move several times, arching her back further to give her alpha better access.

The grin never left Patsy’s face as she gave the neglected area plenty of sorely needed attention, alternating between firm licks and tickling circles while her fingers continued to plunder Delia’s inner-depths. Nothing about Delia was still, her inner muscles beginning to clench around Patsy’s fingers as she twitched against her mouth, hips rocking frantically, whimpers and moans tumbling from her lips. And Patsy was enjoying every second. There was nothing she loved more than driving Delia to absolute distraction. Eventually she crooked her fingers, knowing it would cause her knuckles to bump over Delia’s g-spot at the same time her fingertips dragged along the rear wall of muscle, thoroughly overwhelming the smaller woman with sensation as she rolled her tongue over her anus. 

“Fuck…arghhh!” Delia cried, the rocking of pelvis growing stilted as her whole body steadily tensed. “Just like…oh god…don’t st…”

There was no way Patsy was going to stop. Not even if there was a gun to her head. Not when she knew she was about to blow Delia’s mind. Exercising her namesake virtue, Patsy maintained her pace and rhythm, just letting Delia build and build until the petite body surged.

“Ffyc ffyc ffyc!” Delia cried, her sex clamping down on Patsy’s fingers as her hips spasmed erratically, making the table skitter across the tiles.

Patsy’s fingers might have been unable to move but she continued to thrust against Delia, drawing out her pleasure for as long as possible, revelling in the potent scent of relief and satisfaction that seeped from Delia’s every pore. Delia’s rapturous sobs left her throbbing. It would be so easy to just take herself in hand, she’d be done before Delia had recovered from her orgasm, but that would feel cheap. She’d have to wait to see what Delia wanted to do next. So she hummed out her frustration against the omega’s arsehole, making her spasm against her for longer.

“Stop Pats, stop,” the Welshwoman pleaded as she fell lax against the wooden surface.

Stilling inside Delia, Patsy pressed her forehead to the brunette’s buttock as she caught her breath, trying to calm herself.

“Wow that was intense,” Delia slurred.

“Took the edge off though, didn’t it,” Patsy chuckled, kissing the skin in front of her face as she eased her fingers from Delia’s body, making her fiancee whimper. The redhead admired her glistening fingers, her mouth watering again as she was tempted to suck them clean. But that would void all her attempts to settle herself back down, so she wiped them on the bottom of her dressing gown.

“I don’t think I can move,” sighed Delia, breaking Patsy from her thoughts. 

Her arm was flailing behind her weakly, presumably seeking out Patsy. Taking pity on her partner Patsy knelt up to help Delia off the table, and into her lap where the Welshwoman contentedly snuggled into her neck. Delia hummed against Patsy’s throat, the vibrations sending tingles throughout the alpha’s body as delicate fingers skated over the small amount of skin not covered by her dressing gown.

“You haven’t done that in ages,” Delia purred, and Patsy could feel the small smile spread across her face, pleasure and delight still lingering in her scent. It helped to calm Patsy.

“I know,” Patsy murmured against her love’s dark hair. “I’d forgotten how enthusiastically you react to it. I should pull that out of the bag more often.”

Delia kissed her way up Patsy’s neck. “Mmm, I’d like that,” she husked as she wriggled closer.

But Patsy flinched when the brunette’s thigh pressed against her cock, her eyes slamming shut as a pathetic whimper escaped her throat.

“What’s wrong?” Delia lifted her face, concerned eyes sweeping over her mate.

“Nothing,” croaked Patsy as she tried to shift Delia into a less risky position. “I’m fine.”

“Bloody hell Pats!”

Reluctantly, Patsy opened her eyes to find Delia staring at her lap. She hesitantly followed her omega’s gaze. The bloody thing was purple. Groaning, she pressed her face to Delia’s shoulder.

“You are rock hard sweetheart, jeez let me help you.”

Patsy tensed when shaky fingers wrapped firmly around her member. “You don’t have t…ah ah ah…shit!” she grunted, clamping her teeth down on the nearest muscle as her hips spasmed furiously. Two strokes! Two strokes was all it had taken! Even as her body quaked with relief her face burned with humiliation as she clutched at Delia’s waist.

“Is that any better?” Delia murmured, nuzzling the redhead’s temple as she continued to very gently stroke Patsy’s penis. The only response she got was a disgruntled groan. “Seriously though, why didn’t you just use it, you dingus? It’s what I was expecting.”

“Because,” Patsy mumbled into Delia’s shoulder, “I got the distinct impression you didn’t want to be knotted. So it was safer not to.”

Chuckling, Delia nudged Patsy out of hiding, bringing both her hands up to the alpha’s face. “You’re such a fool sometimes.” She planted a sweet kiss on Patsy’s forehead. “And ridiculously selfless, even when I’m being a total twat to you.” More kisses trailed down the length of Patsy’s nose. “Will you let me make it up to you cariad?” Delia purred, bringing her lips to Patsy’s.

But the redhead leant away, her hand in front of her mouth. “No!”

Delia sat back, blinking. “Why not?”

“I didn’t mean…you don’t have…” Patsy fumbled. Why oh why she still got flustered when offered sex she would never know. It’s not like they didn’t have plenty of it, even outside of their mating cycles! “I meant don’t kiss me yet!”

“Why…oh.” Understanding dawned clear across Delia’s face as she scooted out of Patsy’s lap. “Go on then,” she sighed, stretching her arms over her head and arching her back. “Go and get cleaned up, but don’t dawdle.”

Tearing her eyes from Delia’s delectably displayed body, Patsy fairly bolted out of the kitchen.

Tongue still tingling from the mouthwash, Patsy trotted back into the kitchen to find Delia perched on the table in the classic pin-up pose; legs crossed, leaning back on her hands in order to present her beautiful breasts, sucking on her lower lip and gazing at Patsy like she was her favourite treat. She held her hand out demurely, cocking her head to the side and Patsy found herself stumbling towards her mate unthinkingly. When she reached the table Delia wound her arms around Patsy’s neck drawing her down into a slow but passionate kiss. Patsy held the smaller woman tightly, a lazy growl rumbling in her chest at the feel of Delia’s belly pressed against her still hard dick, fire tickling through her nervous system as the brunette gently explored her mouth.

It was several long minutes before they surfaced for air, both just wanting to be close after their most recent frantic incident.

“Mmm, minty fresh,” Delia grinned, her tongue tracing the line of Patsy’s top lip. “Now, that’s much better isn’t it?”

“So much better,” Patsy whispered, contentedly nuzzling her favourite person. “I suppose we should get back to the cake now you’re calmer.”

“Shortly,” Delia insisted, wriggling off the table, her hands teasing open the belt of Patsy’s dressing gown. “You’re still in need of attention.”

Patsy felt heat rush up her face as Delia eased the garment off her shoulders. “But you already did that,” she stammered despite the arousal growing in her abdomen.

“That didn’t count Pats,” Delia chuckled, her hands wandering the alpha’s body as she nudged her towards the chair. “Sit please.” The alpha obeyed. Delia took hold of both her hands and directed them to hold on to the edge of the seat. “These stay here. Understand?”

Swallowing hard, Patsy examined Delia’s face. She focused on the cheeky smile tugging at those beautiful lips. Though the pay off was worth it, it always made Patsy a little nervous when Delia did things like this. She could be a bit unpredictable. But at the end of the day she trusted her fiancee, so she nodded. She was rewarded with a swift kiss and a grin, before Delia sauntered off…to the fridge? Oh god, what was she up to? Patsy tried to mentally catalogue what was in there as Delia bent over to retrieve something, but for the life of her she couldn’t think of anything that might be of interest right now, and when Delia stood she made sure to keep whatever it was she’d selected hidden.

“What are you doing?” she asked tremulously as Delia knelt in front of her.

“Well, you see sweetheart, you are the most delicious thing I have ever tasted,” Delia emphasised her point by leaning down and running her tongue up Patsy’s thigh, making the redhead sit up straighter, “but even the most delectable treat in the world can be made just that little bit better with the right accompaniment.”

A rattling sound from under the chair startled Patsy as Delia shook something, but she was transfixed by the wicked gleam in the brunette’s eyes. “Deels…” she cautioned, but her mate nudged her knees apart and knelt up. She gasped when something cold met her nipple at the same time the sound of an aerosol can discharging met her ears. “Oh for heaven’s sake.” Patsy rolled her eyes as a grinning Delia decorated her other breast with squirty cream. “Really Delia? We just showered!”

“Oh don’t be such a spoilsport,” Delia giggled, squirting a line of cream down Patsy’s stomach, stopping at her belly button. “I’ll make sure to clean you up thoroughly, I promise.” 

Can set aside, Delia’s tongue swirled around the alpha’s navel, careful to avoid the appendage standing proud close by. Patsy huffed and her face scrunched up as a whole host of nerve endings sparked to life. Damn Delia for being an expert on all her sensitive spots. But she didn’t torment her for long, nipping lightly at Patsy’s belly before spreading her tongue and gathering all the cream that adorned her torso. Breath sharp and shallow, Patsy could only hope that whatever Delia was planning it was quick. She already felt overstimulated, her cock twitching away as Delia’s fingers teasingly caressed her thighs. It was day four of Delia’s heat, her own rut had petered out yesterday morning, they’d had an absolute shed-load of sex, her body should not still be reacting this vehemently! Then again this was Delia…

The redhead whimpered when a firm tongue swept over her nipple, cream disappearing into a greedy mouth as Delia hummed happily against her breast. Patsy’s fingers itched to tangle in those luscious chocolate brown locks, but she was under orders so she tried to focus on her breath…in…and out…in…and then Delia sucked her other nipple between her lips, tongue flicking rapidly up and down and Patsy’s hips gave an involuntary jerk, the alpha crying out as her dick grazed up Delia’s belly.

“Sorry! Sorry!” she stammered, her voice high and half strangled as tension seized her body. Just that tantalising hint of friction had felt so good, but she didn’t want to delay the brunette in her intentions.

“Don’t be sorry sweetheart, it’s all right, here,” Delia smiled, her hands taking a strong hold on Patsy’s bum, pulling her forward in the chair and encouraging her to rock her hips, her cock sliding up between their bodies.

“Oh god…” Patsy groaned, her eyes rolling back as Delia pressed closer to suckle at her nipple again. There was a lot of stimulation going on here, and it was great, it really was, but it just…wasn’t quite…

“You’re too tense Pats,” purred Delia, lavishing Patsy’s breasts with open-mouthed kisses. “What do you need sweetheart?”

Patsy could only purse her lips and grumble. She hated it when Delia did this. The brunette knew full well what she wanted, her body was already making it very clear, but for some reason she loved to see Patsy squirm.

“Tell me Pats, come on.”

Gritting her teeth, Patsy squeaked out, “Lower.”

“Lower?” Delia queried, her eyebrows raised. “Do you mean here?” She slipped back down Patsy’s belly to roll her tongue into her navel again.

Patsy gasped and her hips canted, causing her dick to brush Delia’s neck. “No not quite,” she warbled, digging her fingernails into the seat.

“Oh?” she asked innocently, kneeling back. “Here then?” The amusement in her eyes was utterly blatant as she nibbled at the inside of Patsy’s knee.

“Delia you are being obnoxious,” Patsy ground out through clenched teeth.

“Well, I’m sorry cariad,” trilled Delia as she leant her elbows on Patsy’s thighs, “but if you won’t tell me then how on earth am I supposed to know what you want me to do to you?” she shrugged.

Glaring at her partner, who at this rate was going to be left standing alone at the altar, Patsy allowed her eyes to flick quickly to her penis before returning to Delia.

“What? This?” With a single finger Delia nudged the turgid appendage so it swung like a metronome. “You want me to play with this Pats?”

Patsy had had enough, a growl rumbling in her chest as she stood from the chair. “Forget it,” she snapped, and stalked off.

At least that was her intention.

“No wait!” Delia grabbed at Patsy’s wrists, preventing her escape. “I’m sorry Patsy, just…sit down please.”

Reluctantly, Patsy allowed herself to be drawn back down into her seat, but when Delia placed her hands on the redhead’s thighs, leaning up to bring their faces closer she refused to look at her. She didn’t care what Delia had to say, wasn’t gonna happen. Nope.

“I’m sorry,” Delia sighed. “I know I’m being a knob, and if you don’t want to do anything now then ok. But…I just want you to tell me what you want Pats because it is so soooooooo fucking sexy when you do. You do it when with we have normal sex, but I’d really like it if you it did when we’ve got your friend here to play with as well. Please?”

Rolling her eyes, Patsy let her head fall back. So that’s what this was about. Fucks sake. “It’s just not that easy Deels,” she groaned.

“Can you at least try?” Delia pleaded quietly, nudging at Patsy’s jaw with her forehead. “You’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise.”

She made it sound so simple, but it really wasn’t. And now was not the time for these sorts of discussions. Her body was entirely het up and she wanted Delia, despite being pissed off by all this. This was going to be the last opportunity before their wedding that they would have any real time together and she wanted to make the most of it. But she just couldn’t do what Delia wanted right now. Patsy nuzzled Delia’s temple. “Don’t make me ask.”

Delia stroked her nose along the tight tendons of Patsy’s neck, littering tiny kisses around her bond mark. “Well could you show me instead?” she murmured, her tongue flicking out to trace the scar, making the alpha shiver violently. “Just give me a hint?”

Every touch of Delia’s skin against her own was making the pressure in Patsy’s groin build and build. She wanted so badly to fuck her omega but not yet. Not yet. Releasing her grip on the chair she loosely wrapped her fingers around Delia’s wrist, nudging at the brunette until she lifted her beautiful face allowing Patsy to claim her pretty lips. She was surprised by how the simple thrill of kissing her love relaxed her, tension seeping from her body at the tender intimacy. Though it didn’t dull the ache below. If anything it made it more potent. Slowly, she eased Delia’s hand off her thigh and guided it between her legs. Patsy felt Delia take in a deep breath even as she sighed out her own, delicate fingers caressing teasingly down her cock sending hot chills shuddering through her muscles. But she wanted more.

Wrapping Delia’s digits firmly around her she guided the brunette’s hand to massage up and down her shaft. A blissful groan spilled from her lips as a coil of pleasure flickered to life in her abdomen. This was it…oh this was what she needed. She could feel the grin spread across Delia’s face before her tongue pressed into her mouth, the smaller body softly undulating against her. Trusting Delia to keep going she let her own hand wander up into her dark, thick hair, tangling her fingers in the silky strands. Her other hand finally left it’s enforced position on the seat to creep around Delia’s waist. Finally, she surrendered, her thoughts fading to indistinct murmurs as she gave in to Delia, moved with Delia, allowed her pleasure to slowly grow under Delia’s tender ministrations.

Before long she needed more air and had to tear her lips away from Delia’s. As Patsy dragged in deeper breaths the brunette kissed along her cheek bone until she reached her ear.

“Pats?” she whispered, her hot breath sending tingles along every inch of the redhead’s scalp. “Can I suck you off?”

Patsy grumbled quietly. She was getting close, there was no need for Delia to change tactics.

“Please? I’ve got a surprise for you, it’ll be good, I promise.”

A surprise? Patsy bit down on her bottom lip as intrigue fought with her assurance of an orgasm. It would be very easy to just let Delia continue to stroke her. But then if they were going to change things up it needed to happen sooner rather than later. And she did enjoy Delia’s mouth on her, it just required a lot more concentration on her part.

Grimacing, she came to a decision. “All right yes, but be quick!”

“Diolch!” Delia beamed, planting a kiss on Patsy’s ear before she sat back on her heels, her hand never letting up, for which Patsy was exceptionally grateful, her head lolling back.

The alpha’s hands returned to their stations on the seat, and was so focused on her growing pleasure that she yelped when something cold covered her cock. Her head snapped up to find Delia with that bloody can in her hand again, creating a neat little pile of cream on the tip of her penis. “Oh my god Deels are you trying to give me a UTI?!”

Delia rolled her eyes as she put the can on the floor. “Pats, you’re an alpha. You don’t get UTIs.”

“That’s not been proven yet,” Patsy glared before whimpering when Delia leant down to lick up some fallen cream from her knuckle, her tongue just happening to swipe at the side of her dick.

“Oh come on,” chuckled Delia. “You spend up to an hour stuck inside me multiple times during any given mating cycle, I don’t think a little bit of squirty cream is going to give you any bother.”

The omega gave her a slightly firmer tug and Patsy’s eyes slammed shut, her abdomen tightening. “Delia whatever you’re going to do, do it quick please.”

“As you wish sweetheart.”

Delia’s hand halted low on her shaft, squeezing delicately and then ran her tongue firmly up the underside, stopping to tickle just beneath the head. Patsy clenched her teeth as her partner swiped away the cream, only to swirl her tongue lazily for a few moments. Finally, Delia sealed her lips around the head of Patsy’s cock, sucking gently as her tongue continued to tease at the sensitive flesh. 

Patsy could only breathe harshly through her nose, fighting the urge to rock her hips. Receiving oral sex from Delia was a unique form of torture. The omega had a very talented mouth…oh…fuck very talented! But! She had a very sensitive gag reflex. Which meant Patsy had to remain as still as possible throughout the act. Hence, torture.

She could feel the brunette’s deep, steady breaths breezing over her abdomen as Delia slowly bobbed her head, gingerly taking just a little more of her length each time. Patsy’s arms shook, her grip on the seat white-knuckled. Oh god it felt good. So so good. She just needed to stay calm, try to relax, keep still. Delia knew her limits.

That’s why it was such a shock to suddenly find the muscles of Delia’s throat working around the head of her cock and her lips around the base. Patsy’s leg kicked out involuntarily as the omega began to hum steadily around her shaft, her head continuing to bob. Patsy was panting hard, trying desperately not to lose it. Delia had done this voluntarily. If she was in any distress then she could stop at any time, the redhead reminded herself. Finally she dared to look down. If she’d been a cis man she’d probably have blown her load down Delia’s throat at the sight of the dark head moving in her lap. But Delia’s lips were perilously close to the band of muscle at the base of her penis that formed her knot. The last thing she wanted right now was for Delia to trigger it accidentally. However, the longer this took the more risk there was of that happening, so she needed to stop thinking and instead focus on the sensations.

Oh shit there were a lot of sensations. Delia’s tongue was still massaging the underside of her cock, but christ Patsy didn’t think she’d ever appreciated how long the human tongue actually was. It felt like it was rippling along the length of her. And her throat was so tight around the head of her penis, so every move of Delia’s head squeezed her just so. Patsy couldn’t really hear Delia’s humming but fuck could she feel it, vibrating through everything and making the muscles in her pelvis clench. Oh god she was building fast. 

Fingernails digging lightly into her thighs pulled her attention back to Delia in time to lock eyes with the brunette as she pulled back, Patsy utterly transfixed by the sight of her length emerging from her fiancee’s mouth even as she fought to concentrate on those incredible mesmerising blue eyes. And then Delia moved forward again, swallowing her whole and Patsy lost it, her nerve endings going supernovae as a sound caught somewhere between a cry and grunt tore out of her chest and her body crunched in on itself. Delia’s mouth was off her cock quickly, replaced by her hand and Patsy could finally give in to the urge to thrust as her climax ravaged her body. The persistent pressure of Delia’s hand allowed her to hold onto her pleasure for longer than she expected, her muscles shaking hard, her whimpers slowly petering out. 

Finally, breathlessly, she came back to herself. Delia was still knelt between her knees, her hands stroking soothingly up and down Patsy’s thighs. She looked nervous.

Licking her lips, Patsy fought to gather her thoughts. “Deels…I…just…fuck!” she shook her head. Words. She needed words. “What the…how…?”

Delia shrugged. “I’ve been practising,” she said with a shy smile.

“With what?” frowned Patsy, even as she mentally face palmed. Well done Patience, asking all the important questions here.

A hint of disappointment flashed across Delia’s face. “Umm…bananas mostly, more recently with our dildos though. It’s taken over a year.”

Patsy just couldn’t seem to shift the incredulous frown off her face. “Why would you do that?”

“Didn’t you like it?” Delia asked meekly, seeming to shrink before Patsy’s eyes.

“No no!” Patsy cried, finally prising her hands from the chair and drawing Delia up to straddle her lap, pressing their foreheads together as she held the woman she loved close. “I really liked it I really really did, I just…why?”

Even as her fingers drew mindless patterns across the redhead’s chest, Delia rolled her eyes. Patsy couldn’t blame her. “Because I remember how much you freaked out the first time I gagged. And because you’ve been unbelievably tense every time I’ve gone down on you since. Hopefully you’ll be able to relax and just enjoy it next time…if there is a next time?”

“I’d like there to be?” Patsy murmured. And she was rewarded with just a hint of a smile. “But honestly darling, you didn’t have to put yourself through all that for me.”

“Well I wanted to. Ok?” Delia’s tone brooked no argument, her brow lifted in challenge.

“Ok,” Patsy chuckled, her hands wandering Delia’s strong back. “Diolch annwyl.”

“Croeso,” Delia conceded before leaning forward to claim Patsy’s lips.

Patsy leant back in her chair, holding Delia tight, relishing in the unhurried intimacy as her body continued to tingle in the aftermath of her climax. As much as mating in the first few days of Delia’s heat was exhilarating, fun, even liberating to a degree, she much preferred the end of the cycle, when the effects of their hormones and pheromones had lessened and they could mate because they wanted to, not because they needed to. Sometimes they wouldn’t even mate at all outside of an episode, they’d just lie there in each other’s arms, a luxury their busy everyday lives rarely afforded them.

This was not one of those times.

It felt like their bodies were trying to merge into one, Delia pressing closer as her kisses grew more fiery. Without thought Patsy’s hands drifted lower, firmly grasping the brunette’s bum and pulling her tight against her. Delia whimpered into her mouth, her hips beginning to roll just a little, and Patsy felt something slippery smudge against her abdomen. Curious, one hand crept lower still, curving around Delia’s buttock. Her breath caught when her fingers met Delia’s slick sex. Fuck she was so wet. As she lazily dabbled through her omega’s slippery folds her cock began to swell.

“Did giving me head get you worked up Delia?” she murmured against her love’s lips.

“Only a little bit,” Delia breathed, smiling, the rolling of her hips deepening.

It was Patsy’s turn to whimper as her penis rose to press against Delia’s heated skin. “If that’s your definition of a little I’d love to see what a lot looks like.”

“Pats” grunted Delia, clutching at Patsy’s shoulder. “I really want you to knot me now.”

Those words sent a pulse straight from Patsy’s brain to her dick. It was almost embarrassing how easily this woman could turn her on. She swallowed hard. “Are you sure love? I thought we had things to do?”

“Yes,” Delia huffed, biting down on Patsy’s lower lip. “You need to do me. Now preferably.”

“Your wish is my command darling,” Patsy growled. Lifting Delia, she guided her cock to the woman’s hot core, taking a moment to massage the head over the brunette’s clit.

Delia mewled in appreciation. “Gently now cariad,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around Patsy’s neck.

With her penis practically throbbing in her hand and the glorious sensations of being caressed by Delia’s flesh, thought, let alone speech, was proving difficult, so Patsy simply nodded as she guided herself down to Delia’s entrance. They both held their breath as Delia very slowly lowered onto Patsy’s cock, the muscles at her entrance only resisting for a moment before granting admittance, allowing their bodies to join. Patsy watched in awe as simple pleasure spread across Delia’s face and her eyes drooped closed, though she was fighting to keep her own open as the walls of Delia’s sex hugged her member tightly.

“Christ Delia,” Patsy groaned, kissing a line across the omega’s chest as she cradled her shoulders, letting her sink down as gradually as possible. “You feel amazing.”

Delia hummed her agreement against the redhead’s temple. “I feel like Goldilocks,” she chuckled.

Leaning back, Patsy frowned at her fiancee. “You’re going to have to explain that one to me.”

A look of pure mischief spread across the Welshwoman’s face. “Because…” she breathed deeply as, finally, she came to rest in Patsy’s lap, “…you fill me up juuust right,” she sighed with a grin.

Patsy groaned, only partially because Delia was deliberately squeezing her lower muscles around her. “Jesus fucking Christ Deels.” She slapped a hand over her eyes in disbelief. “That is just all kinds of wrong.”

Delia’s laugh rolled over her. “Good thing you love me, eh?” The omega pressed kisses to Patsy’s jaw, moving towards her mouth.

“Nope, no!” Patsy leant back as far as she could. “You don’t get kisses when you come out with that sort of crap.”

“Oh?” Delia cocked her head to the side. “Are you sure about that?” 

It started as just a rolling of her hips but within 7 seconds Delia was bouncing in Patsy’s lap, fucking herself hard on the alpha’s cock.

“Ah shit!” Patsy’s eyes slammed shut as her hands slipped down to Delia’s waist, nails digging into her soft skin. “Deels that’s not fair!”

“When do I ever play fair?” Delia panted, grasping onto the back of the chair and slamming down against Patsy’s shaking thighs. “Seriously Pats, you knew what I was like before you even agreed to go out with me, you can’t start complaining now. So are you going to kiss me?”

“No!” Patsy groaned low and hard. Damn it, once again Delia knew what she was doing. The way her hot, wet sex clutched at her cock was close to perfect, and there was just a tantalising hint of Delia’s pheromones in the air. Never mind the fact she was bottoming out every time the woman dropped back into her lap. “Ah fuck, Deels you need to slow down, I’m not gonna last!”

“All you need to do is kiss me cariad,” growled Delia, rolling her hips even deeper.

But Patsy was not going to give in. Distraction. That was going to be the key. Forcing her mind to ignore the brutal assault on her senses Patsy brought one hand up to the back of Delia’s neck, drawing her down so the redhead’s lips brushed her ear. “I know you want me to knot you and come inside you,” she breathed heavily, her tongue flicking out to graze the earlobe. “If you finish me now you’ll have to wait longer for my knot. Is that what you want?”

Delia’s rhythm faltered for just a moment, but the whimper that escaped her throat was so very distinctive. Patsy wasn’t the only one with sensitive spots that could be exploited. Two could play at this game. And so Patsy’s hand fell to Delia’s breast, pinching the nipple between thumb and forefinger.

Delia cried out at the additional stimulation, but batted Patsy’s hand away. “That’s cheating!”

“If you’re not gonna play by the rules then why should I?” Patsy grunted, grabbing Delia’s wrists and pulling them behind her back. She just about managed to secure a grip on both with one hand while the other returned to the abandoned breast, kneading it with her palm as she tweaked the nipple again. She also gave in to the raging urge to thrust.

“Oh fuck…fuck!” 

Delia’s face scrunched up as her body was overwhelmed, and Patsy began mentally running through the most recent guidelines issued by the Nursing and Midwifery Council in an attempt to distract herself from the groans spilling forth from her fiancee’s open mouth, their little battle seemingly forgotten. As the omega’s strong thighs began to shake she settled more deeply into Patsy’s lap, giving up on her relentless rise and fall in favour of rocking to meet every thrust of Patsy’s cock.

“Ahhhhh!…Pats!” Delia’s inner muscles were finally clenching rhythmically. “Mae eisiau…ahhh!

A flash of heat shot through Patsy’s body, a growl escaping her lips. That bloody Welsh tongue! “What Deels? What do you need?”

The smaller body shuddered hard against her. “Paid â stopio!…Agos!”

And she was close. So very, very close. Patsy could actually taste it. She just needed to hold on a little bit longer. Delia was moving so frantically against her that she was at risk of falling out of Patsy’s lap, so the redhead released her restraining hold on the Welshwoman’s wrists in order to wrap her arm around her waist.

“Come on darling you can do it,” Patsy whispered, hissing when strong fingers dug into her biceps.

A look that could almost be construed as surprise spread across Delia’s face, her eyebrows rising higher and higher as she lost her rhythm. “Ohh ohh ohh…ah fuck!”

Delia’s sex clamped down so hard on Patsy’s cock that she nearly climaxed there and then, but the omega bucked so violently as her orgasm hit that the redhead had to grab at her to keep her from ending up on the floor. She held her tight as Delia cried out her pleasure, the smaller body writhing against her and she found herself biting down on Delia’s shoulder to keep herself together. The alpha wasn’t allowed to finish yet, they weren’t done.

“Pats!” Delia shrieked, her hands all over Patsy’s body as she tried to anchor herself. “Nawr! Cwlwm nawr!”

Patsy fumbled between their sweaty, grinding bodies, frantically massaging the base of her penis. She was almost too sensitive for it, and she panted hard as her knot began to swell, all the muscles in her pelvis clenching. There was so much pressure. And it was only going to get worse. Grasping hold of Delia’s arse, she lifted the smaller woman and pulled her down onto her before lifting her again. If they timed it right she could get the knot inside Delia before it reached it’s full size, meaning less pain for the omega and less torture for her.

She could feel Delia trying to relax with every impact, her thighs working hard to facilitate, but the whining that emanated from her nose and the tang of discomfort in her scent told Patsy they’d got the timing wrong again. But they kept trying, Patsy squeezing her eyes shut as she pulled harder on Delia’s hips. It would go! It had to!

“Arghhh! Patsy!” Delia cried, pain and frustration rolling off her. “ ’S not working!”

Patsy glanced up at Delia’s face, grunting as her knot burned, She could only imagine how much worse it was for Delia. They’d endured more than this before, but that was when they were consumed by their heat or rut. Their bodies could take more punishment then. Patsy’s heart ached at the sight of tears trickling down her omega’s cheeks, and her looming orgasm all but fled. “Stop Deels, stop.”

Delia only slammed down harder. “But I want it!”

“I know darling,” Patsy cooed, holding Delia tight to prevent her bouncing again. “We’re not in the best position for this. Gently now.” Rather than lifting her mate and thrusting, she held her close and rolled her pelvis against her, her knot remaining firmly pressed to Delia’s entrance. “Calm love, you’ll have it, I promise.”

She kissed away Delia’s tears as the brunette whimpered and wrapped her arms around her neck, softly guiding her to rock her hips. Knotting was too often a harsh act, but it didn’t have to be. Already Patsy could feel the desperate tension seeping from Delia’s body as she breathed deeply.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Patsy murmured, delighting at the feel of her love’s skin against her palms. “Nice and easy.” She groaned as the pressure around her knot grew, the swelling easing slowly through the tight band of muscle at the entrance to Delia’s sex. The wet sounds of their bodies moving together reignited her ardour, the subtle squeezing of Delia’s walls around her cock tightening the coil of pleasure growing in her abdomen. “Is this ok?” Patsy croaked, her breath catching.

“Oh god yes,” sighed Delia, pressing closer before pulling Patsy’s hand away from her bum and sucking her thumb into her mouth.

A growl rumbled in Patsy’s chest as her hips jerked, the swirling of Delia’s tongue around her digit sending electricity coursing through her. Delia simply grinned, sucking hard once more and then guiding Patsy’s hand down to where their bodies met. The redhead splayed her fingers over Delia’s belly, captivated by the feel of the muscles working hard beneath the Welshwoman’s skin while her thumb crept between her folds to press against Delia’s clit. A hum of approval escaped her fiancee as Patsy massaged the little bundle, her hips picking up speed, riding her alpha.

“Nearly there…oh duw…”

Moving her hand to the small of Delia’s back she pulled once at her mate, and gasped as, finally, her knot slipped fully into Delia’s body. A whimper escaped the omega which grew into a blissful cry as she spasmed in Patsy’s lap, her sex clutching steadily at the appendage now buried inside her. Patsy held her breath as her own body tightened, delighting in Delia’s release, in their joining.

“Do it Patsy!” Delia panted rocking hard as she grasped the alpha’s face. “Come inside me please!”

Returning both hands to Delia’s waist, Patsy thrust into her omega, staring deeply into Delia’s eyes, heat searing through her at every twitch around her cock, every ripple of muscle, her mate’s body encouraging her to finish and finish quick! Oh god it felt good! So good! They were good at this! Amazing even! Together they could…oh fuck…Delia was just…

Her short and sharp breaths made it hard to speak but she was compelled to. “I’m gonna come…Deels I’m gonna…”

A stuttering groan tore it’s way out of her as she released into Delia, shaking hard, every muscle tense. Her hands scrabbled at Delia’s back trying to keep her close as her omega arched, crying out one last time. Patsy’s vision sparkled as bliss pulsed through her body. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” She continued thrusting even as exhaustion began to creep over her, she just wanted to keep listening to Delia moan, both of them rejoicing in their mating. Being this close to the woman she loved was the best feeling in the world!

As their movements gentled, Patsy collapsed back in the chair, utterly knackered, taking Delia with her and kissing the woman ardently. Kissing Delia…

“Damn it!” Patsy cried, throwing her hands down.

Delia giggled against her throat as she snuggled close. “When are you going to learn, Patsy? I always win!” She proceeded to suck open-mouthed kisses all the way up Patsy’s neck and then pulled her earlobe into her mouth.

Patsy shuddered, groaning at the pleasurable assault even as she fumed at losing the battle. Her fingertips brushed against something next to the chair. Maybe all was not lost…

Grabbing the can she pushed Delia away and covered the woman’s tit with squirty cream.

Delia yelped. “For fucks sake Pats!”

“Payback’s a bitch isn’t it,” Patsy grinned, curling forward to lick her fiancee’s gorgeous skin clean, but making sure to avoid her nipple, much to Delia’s chagrin.

“Patsy!” Delia ground out through clenched teeth as she laced her fingers through red hair. “Teasing me when you’ve just made me come three times isn’t very nice!”

Chuckling, Patsy allowed herself to be steered down to Delia’s nipple. The sensitive bud was already standing at attention but Patsy was delighted to feel it pucker and pebble as she swirled her tongue around it. Delia mewled above her, muscles tense and…fluttering…hmm…maybe…

Patsy sealed her lips around Delia’s nipple, her tongue flicking over it relentlessly.

“Oh god…” Delia groaned, her hips twitching.

And then Patsy carefully scraped her teeth over the swollen flesh.

“Shit!” squeaked Delia as she spasmed once, twice, three times.

Patsy huffed at the squeezing around her dick,but she couldn’t help smirking. “I always wondered if I could make you climax just by playing with your tits,” she giggled, taking the aforementioned assets in hand before Delia smacked her away.

“That doesn’t count, I’m all riled up still,” she grumbled, shifting in Patsy’s lap as she forced herself to relax. “Anyway stop pissing around Patience, we’ve got work to do.”

“Eh?” Patsy queried, confused by the sudden change in tone.

Delia leant over the table, to grab the plates of cake samples, breaking a piece off and bringing it to Patsy’s mouth.

“Seriously?” Patsy exclaimed, leaning back. “When did food and sex become a thing with you?!”

Sighing, Delia glared at her in exasperation. “Patsy, what happens to our senses after mating?”

Patsy rolled her eyes and groaned. “They get heightened. Don’t tell me that’s why you wanted to be knotted so badly!”

“It’s not the only reason,” Delia shrugged. “Now open up.”

Huffing, Patsy opened her mouth and allowed Delia to place the cake on her tongue. She immediately grimaced. “Delia has this one got lavender in it?” she mumbled around the sample.

“Umm…” Delia quickly consulted the list that had been in the box. “Yeah, English lavender with Earl Grey buttercream.”

“Tastes like soap,” Patsy groused, trying to force it down her throat without chewing.

Delia took a tiny nibble off the remainder of the slice. “Yeah it’s not great is it.”

Patsy shook her head as she swallowed repeatedly. Maybe she should’ve agreed with Delia in the first place. Maybe they didn’t like cake.

Checking the list again, Delia made her next selection. “Here, I think you’ll like this one. Pear and almond sponge with passionfruit.” She held out the next offering, but Patsy kept her mouth closed.

“You first.”

Delia sighed and popped the cake in her own mouth. “Oh!” Her eyes lit up. “Oh Pats that’s good!”

Despite the lingering taste of lavender, Patsy took the cake and bit into it. Her mouth instantly watered. “Oh wow.”

“Right?!”

Patsy was distinctly aware that Delia’s hips had started to rock ever so gently. Surely the woman couldn’t be getting worked up again!

They worked their way through 6 more samples, Delia groaning orgasmically over the brown sugar spice cake and the lemon and elderflower gin cake, Patsy rooted to the chair as she tried to ignore just how much Delia was turning her on. Then Delia shoved the plates away.

“Ok we’ve got options,” she declared around one more bite of the oreo and toblerone sponge. “Fuck the cake, fuck me instead please.”

Patsy didn’t need telling twice, holding Delia tight as she stood to lay the brunette down on the table, thrusting against her furiously.

“Oh god oh yeah oh fuck!” Delia cried, wrapping her legs around Patsy’s waist and pulling her down into a bruising kiss.

Grabbing hold of the other side of the table for leverage Patsy hammered into her fiancee. It didn’t matter that they were still tightly tied together, she could still melt Delia’s brain like this. How the fuck did cake get them this worked up?!

‘Right there! Right there Pats!” shrieked Delia, her nails clawing at her alpha’s back. “Fuuuuuuck me Patsy!” 

A plate crashed to the floor, followed a moment later by another but Patsy could not care less as Delia’s sex began to clench around her cock, one of the brunette’s legs shaking uncontrollably against her hip. It kicked out hard as the omega’s inner walls clamped down on her, making Patsy groan powerfully. Broken sobs tumbled from Delia as she writhed on the wooden surface for the second time that day. Patsy didn’t think she’d ever witnessed a more compelling sight. Her mate was incredibly tight around her but that didn’t stop Patsy for a moment, pounding away as her own pleasure flared, the pressure building up and up until…

All that escaped her was a squeak as her back arched painfully and she spilled into Delia again. She fought to catch her breath as she spasmed against her mate, only sucking in a lungful when she eventually collapsed on top of Delia, the pair of them a messy, heaving heap on the kitchen table.

“What did they put in that cake?!” Patsy exclaimed as delicate fingers traced the lines of her shoulder blades.

“I have no idea but I’m placing a standing order,” Delia groaned, still twitching.

They lay there for a few more moments, allowing blood to redistribute around their bodies.

Eventually Patsy was able to lift her head and placed tender kisses along Delia’s clavicle. “Shall we go to bed darling?” she murmured. “We can take a nap while the knot goes down and then have a crack at the seating plan if you want?”

Delia tugged at her hair, bringing their mouths together for a fiery kiss. “You can take me to bed,” the Welshwoman muttered against swollen lips, “but only if you fuck me until your knot goes down…and then knot me again!”

Patsy stared at her soon-to-be-wife aghast. “You are insatiable today!”

“Are you complaining?” Delia smirked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Cariad - Sweetheart  
> Ffyc - Fuck (As in exclamation, not the act)  
> Diolch - Thank you  
> Annwyl - Beloved  
> Croeso - You’re welcome  
> Mae eisiau - I need  
> Paid â stopio - Don’t stop  
> Agos - Close/nearly there (if anyone knows the more accurate southern Welsh for this please let me know)  
> Cwlwm nawr! - Knot now!  
> Oh duw - Oh god
> 
> May have gotten carried away with this one but I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Lots of love. x


End file.
